1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a canopy arranged in a working vehicle, more specifically, to a frame structure of the canopy having, therein, a rotatable seat.
2. Background Art
A work vehicle called a Backhoe Loader is conventionally known in which a front loader is attached to the front part of the tractor vehicle body, and a backhoe is attached to the back part (see e.g., patent document 1). In the backhoe loader, the operator's seat is disposed in a freely forward and backward reverse rotatable manner on the tractor vehicle body by way of a reverse rotation support device, where the operator's seat faces the front when the tractor is traveling or when using the front loader and the operator's seat faces the back when using the backhoe by the reverse rotation support device. The reverse rotation device of the operator's seat is configured by parallel links and a turntable. A ROPS (Roll Over Protective Structure) frame, which is a safety frame, is arranged in the vicinity of the operator's seat. The ROPS frame protects the operator from the front, back, left, right and above the operator's seat.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-229377
However, in the tractor disclosed in patent document 1, the space between the operator's seat and the safety frame is narrow, and thus is troublesome when the operator reverses the operator's seat and again sits on the operator's seat. The workability when reverse rotating the operator's seat is thus low. In particular, in the tractor in which the canopy is formed around the operator's seat, the knee tends to hit the canopy frame and the operator must adjust oneself when rotating the operator's seat while sitting thereon in rotating the operator's seat to reverse rotate the same.
The object of the present invention is to form the operator's seat to be reversely rotated in the working vehicle including the canopy, and to reduce the labor of the operator in reverse rotating the operator's seat by the shape of the safety frame of the canopy.